The Traitor Inside
by Rainstorm-Mosspath
Summary: Jayfeather's told about a traitor in ThunderClan by Yellowfang and he must use his powers to find out who it is. But in a Clan that's now full of mystery, how can he do it? Especially as he now has other cats on his mind. Please R&R. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Like i said, here's the full summary: **

**Jayfeather is warned about a traitor in ThunderClan by Yellowfang and told he must use his enhanced powers to find out who it is. But in a Clan that's now full of mystery and angst, how can he do it? Especially as he now has other cats on his mind. There are shadows around the corner, and pain and injury every where Jayfeather looks, and now he cant be sure who he can trust, not even his littermates...This is set after Long Shadows, and has what might think will happen in Sunrise! Please R&R. **

**Mosspath: ok, I know this is cheesy, but once you've read this please can you review and give me your thought. **

**And yes, I know it's short, but please give me your thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors or it charasters! **

**Sorry for repeating myself, but, here it is!**

Prologue

Jayfeather carefully slid his paws into the prints around Moonpool, left by the cats that were now the tribe of running water. Everything about them and their secrets were still blurred, but the tom was determined to get back to his normal life. Rock and fallen leaves hadn't spoken to him in ages, but that was fine by him, if they didn't want anything to do with him. Then he would return the favour, but the cold rock on his pads still gave Jayfeather a strange warmth. Moonpool, StarClan, Half Moon, he wasn't sure why.

"Jayfeather, hurry up!" he heard Leafpool exclaim, "we're waiting for you, the moons nearly high!"

So, the tom quickly sped up, careful not to slip on the smooth rock. He found himself a space, and carefully lowered himself down to touch the icy edge of the pool.

The tom braced himself for the cold, and touched his nose to the cool refreshing water. Instantly, light flooded over him, and his sight was returned. He was in StarClan hunting grounds, which was a relief, he had had enough of the elusive Ancients. The yellow eyed medicine cat snapped at him, and Jayfeather returned his glance to the flat faced she-cat.

"Jayfeather, StarClan has an important task for you. There is a traitor in ThunderClan. He will stop at nothing to control your clan, and ruin the warrior code and the 4 clans." Yellowfang exclaimed.

"Hollyleaf won't be happy," Jayfeather murmured to himself, the Yellowfang had heard.

"This is no joke! You need to find out who, tell Firestar immediately, and you and your littermates must get rid of them."

"But why me, why not chose an able sighted cat, or Hollyleaf to look after her precious warrior code!" Jayfeather was in a particularly bad mood, as Mousefur had been moaning about her bad joints all day, and Longfur kept moaning the he was sure that she was getting white cough!

"Because of your gifts, you have the power to look into cats' dreams and secrets, only you can find out who and why." Yellowfang really was on the edge of losing her temper, another reason for both of their bad moods.

"But you are always telling me to not stick my nose into other peoples business, and to not do that-"

"This is an emergency, the fate of the Clans rely on you doing this, this is what your power was for, to help the Clans and stop this evil."

And with that, Yellowfang faded out and left the angry tom alone in the dark.

Jayfeather hissed to himself and woke himself up, as the two she-cats looked up towards where the tom had stop. He stood up and shook himself down and made himself look like he'd been awake for a while as the other cats began to wake up and get up. Leafpool, shot Jayfeather an annoyed look.

_So, she saw me _the tom thought, and then realized that if she was to follow Spottedleaf's advice, she couldn't interfere, at that thought, he had to stifle a singer.

The group of cats got ready to head back to their clans, and Willowshine padded up to Jayfeather.

"You ok? Did you hear anything important?"

Jayfeather's happiness immediately vanished, "None of your business," he snapped.

"Sorry, just asking," her voice hurt and she stalked of to her mentor who was tagging along behind.

_Probably thinkg about all her lovely dreams of nothing important_, the tom thought spitefully.

Leafpools scent strengthened as he felt his mentor pad toward him.

"What were you doing in my dreams!" she hissed as quietly as she could without the other cats hearing.

"You heard what Spottedleaf said, you cant stop me now, I need to find who the traitor is!" Jayfeather returned his hostility.

"You cant seriously think its me!" again, her voice was tinged with annoyance. But he could feel guilt and sadness wash over her.

"Well, your sister well hiding her secrets, and anyway, you might have known something!" and with that, he stormed ahead. But,as he did, the emotions that came from his mentor increased, and he wished he could take his words back.

Before he could remember the rabbit holes and his humiliation when he was younger, he tripped in a particularly deep hole. He fell forward, flat on his face. Pain shot through his paw, that was now firmly stuck in the soft earth. Panic enveloped him, not just from him, but from someone else. But not just panic, shock and worry, and he heard and sensed Leafpool bound over.

He tried to yank his paw out, but the hurt in it suddenly shot out up his leg and again, he hissed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Leafpool fretted over the tom, and relief flowed through her as she heard him speak. "Hold still, and I'll help you out."

Suddenly, something that he didn't really recognized shot through him, not just from him, but from his mentor. "No, leave it, I can sort my self out." and with that, he yanked his paw out. The pain that followed was excruciating, and he hissed in pain. More scents flowed over him. He recognized the other medicine cats, though, they soon changed. It was still the scent of herbs and moss, but these medicine cats were different. Yellowfang stepped forward.

"You all ready know that you can read and see cats minds and dreams, but for this task, you must trust your inner self, and let us help." As Jayfeather hauled himself up, he felt the strain on his paw weaken but a different sensation charged through him as Yellowfang bent forward and touched nose with him. He was back in the StarClan hunting grounds.

"You may have noticed earlier, but your powers to sense other cats emotions has enhanced, and you will be flooded with their thoughts, but, you shall soon know how to control this power."

**A/N**

**Mosspath: sorry if you found that long winded or I included to much into the prologue, I am trying had to lengthen my chapters. So please, tell me and give me other comments, thank you! Also, like I mentioned in my authors note, please give me your ideas, thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mosspath: Thanks to _everyone_ for reviewing, I really wasn't expecting 5 in 1 day. So thank you Featheredwing, Stealthclaw, Lightning of the west, Mysticsoul11 and xxTC. Obssessedxx for all the nice reviews.**

**Featheredwing, hmm, who knows what will happen. And**

**Stealthclaw, pairings, well, you'll have to find out. Here's at least one in this chapter.**

**So, hears the chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

Jayfeather blinked his sleepy eyes open, sighed at the usual darkness and welcomed the familiar scent of the ThunderClan medicine cat den. He was lying in his usual moss bed in the back of the medicine cat den, and he smelt Leafpool was busy sorting some herbs into the small crack in the wall of the cave. He shuffled, at the weight of his body pressed down hard against his back foot. Leafpool shuffled out at the sound.

"So, your awake? Are you ok?" and her head popped back into the cave, before reappearing with the scent of marigold, golden rod and comfrey in her jaws. She dropped them into beside the tom, and began to chew the marigold. "here, hold till and I'll put this on your paw."

"I can do it myself!" Jayfeather snapped at her mentor and began to chew the golden rod.

Annoyed, Leafpool spat out the poultice of marigold beside the tom and left to sort his herbs. He scooped the sticky poultice and placed it onto his back paw, and then spat out the marigold on the same place. He began to massage it around his joint. Jayfeather soon wished he hadn't asked for Leafpool to leave him, as he smeared the fragrant mixture all over. His fur began to stick up all over causing him his even more.

Leafpool poked her head around out of the crevice, sensing her apprentices discomfort.

"Here, let me help." and with that she began to lick off the foul tasting sludge off of Jayfeather's leg.

"Thanks" the tom mumbled appreciatively to begin with, but he knew how horrible the mixture tasted together, so got back to sorting out the comfrey.

"Er, sorry."

Leafpool nodded in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head, winced in pain. Waves and torrents of emotion swept over him, making him grimace. Sadness, pain, hunger, sleepiness, and to his shock, hard anger, and plotting revenge. Suddenly worry joined the huge swarm of feelings, and guessed it was from Leafpool, staring in horror at the pain in his face.

"Are you ok, what's wrong!? Did you swallow some of the marigold, or something?" Leafpool couldn't hold back her thoughts, and Jayfeather's aching head span, as he read her thoughts, without even trying...

The darkness that was Jayfeather's usual view, began to close in, and somehow seemed to thicken and darken. Then, to his relief, it began to fade, light flooded over him again, and his view cleared. Shock raced over him as he realized he must be dreaming. But it didn't seem like a dream, he felt as though he was actually still awake, and in control. But, his view didn't seem his own. The terrible sort of migraine had gone, but the feelings that came from his mentor had strengthened, until he felt as though they were his own.

Suddenly, it dawned on him, as he saw his pale feet, and the and tabby tail floating at his side. He was in Leafpool's mind. Well, something like that, he _was _Leafpool. The feeling of worry seemed to dominate the the whirlpool of thoughts and memories. He closed his eyes, and delved into Leafpools mind. There was something else in the tabby she-cats memory, that seemed locked away, and well kept a secret, and it seemed to link to the worry. He tried to reach it, but found that his headache began to come back to him. Jayfeather tore away from that thought, and tried to focus. He had never done this before, he had never actually seemed to become someone. _Maybe, this was what Yellowfang was talking about, my powers enhancing! _

He looked around, in the real world, not his mentor's mind, at his stiff leg. It was still, and seemed to be wincing slightly. His breathing was steady, but his face was calmer. We listened, the normal world seemed to be going on as he heard the apprentices chatting, and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sharing tongues below half rock, and the elders dozing in the late leaf-fall sun. What_ time was it?_

Jayfeather decided to ignore that, and turned back to his mentors mind, and that wall of brambles that seemed to block Leafpool's best kept secrets. The pain started again, but the tom was determined, and imagined him self weaving through the imaginary brambles that blocked his path. The he began to see it.

The whole thing unravelled like a film. (_yeah yeah, I know they don't have films, stupid simile #1._)Leafpool standing on the edge of the river that marked the edge of ThunderClan WindClan territory, and there was another cat, on the other side. A smoky tom stood on the other side. _Who was this?_

He crept further forward, dodging and swerving the sharp brambles. Then he recognized the scent. _Crowfeather! _Jayfeather tilted his ears forward, and listened intently to what they were saying.

"...Crowfeather, I really need to talk you. I'm so sorry about everything, but I really need to talk to you!" He heard Leafpool's worried voice, full of sorrow and concern. And there was that odd feeling that Jayfeather had once felt before. Love. When he had be Jay's Wing, he learnt what that yearning for another cat was, and he felt it now, between both the cats in front of him, by the was shocked when Crowfeather replied.

"No, last time, we got in so much trouble, and, and cinder-" Jayfeather felt the pain in the smoky tom, and realized he was talking about Cinderpelt; Cinderheart was her reincarnation. _And this must be a moon or so about the badger attack to. _Jayfeather's mind was a whirl, full of everything he'd taken in, not just now in Leafpool's mind, but the last few days or so.

"Go back to ThunderClan, where you belong. You're a medicine cat, for starclan's sake, and my clan is only just beginning to trust me again, and, and anyway-" he was cut of by the look of despair in his lovers eyes.

"But you don't understand, this is important. ThunderClan is only just excepting and trusting me too, I just need to talk to you. I'm-" her last words were faint, and Jayfeather cursed when he couldn't make out the words.

Crowfeather seemed agitated, and his eyes widened in shock as he made out the words. His mood completely changed, and Jayfeather felt a different bond between the cats, something he had never felt, something that drew the cats together, and then tore their hearts apart. The smoky tom touched noses with Leafpool affectionately, and licked her ear kindly.

"There's a WindClan patrol coming, you'd better go, take care. I'll you at the gathering..."

the memory faded, and he watched the last pictures of Crowfeather bounding over to greet the patrol, and Leafpool dashing deep into ThunderClan territory.

Jayfeather blinked his eyes open, expecting to be able to see, and still be in his mentors. Instead, he was back into his world of darkness.

"Are you?!" there was worry and concern in Leafpool's voice, and Jayfeather shook his head clear, shocked and amazed at what had just happened, though really quite glad it was over.

"Err, yeah, course I am. Are you done with the poultice? I should get some more catmint, with the up coming leafbare, err, we'd better make sure we have enough," the tom's mind was still spinning, as as well as getting the catmint, he could really use some fresh air and think about what he had just seen. His mood wasn't much better either.

"O no you don't, the leg is still swollen, although its probably not broken! I'll go out myself, or ask Brightheart to help get some."

Jayfeather couldn't but help shiver slightly at the almost motherly tone in her voice, but shook it off, _she was like that with most of the younger cats anyway, _he thought.

Jayfeather sighed, and knew that their was no point in trying to persuade Leafpool when her mind was set, he knew he would probably not be able to leave the medicine cat, let alone the camp.

"But what should I do? the stocks are running low, I cant just do nothing!" but his mind was set to about getting outside and clearing his head!

"you can rest, you really look bad, you may have slept until sunhigh, but you need to get some rest still." and with that she left the den, and the tom guessed she was going to get Brightheart to collect some catmint.

_Well, at least I know what day it is. _Ears pricked, and senses in full alert, Jayfeather carefully lifted himself onto all fours. To begin with, he was fine, but the strain was to much on the swollen paw, and on the brink of collapsing, he some how did an odd low leap onto his stale moss bed, and managed to not cause any more damage to himself. Full of annoyance, he scowled at the weakness of his paw. _So, this is what Cinderheart felt like, being trapped in the medicine cat! _But the grey tom was in no mood for jokes, not even ones he made himself.

Curling up into rigid ball, Jayfeather tried to sleep and attempted to follow his mentors orders, as what she had said was no-way just advice. But his mind was buzzing, and everything seemed to be louder outside than usual. The purr of voices, licks against messy fur, the snoring of the elders in the sun. and then there was the dreams from Yellowfang and Leafpool's memory. _What _had _she said to Crowfeather, was that why she was so close to him, and whenever he was near, she would go all embarrassed and stare at her paws? _He had seen Hollyleaf do that with Mousewhisker, but this was something different. Did this have anything to do with the prophecy? Was this odd vision connected to the dreams he'd had last night and other previous dreams?

In a whirl of thoughts, Jayfeather's mind drifted from though to thought, until he felt he was getting a headache again. Then another thought struck him. _Had Leafpool known that he had been in her mind. Probably not. She hadn't reacted as if she'd known. _This reassured him, _but Spottedleaf had said not to interfere._ He began to get annoyed at himself again, he was beginning to become like jis sister, fretting over the warrior code, only his worries were even more drastic, he could save the warrior code if did whatever it was he had to do right, and he knew it all to well.

In his whirlpool of thoughts, he finally managed to push them to one side, and he realized how tired he was, and sleep soon came. But, he knew his worries certainly weren't finished with him...

**A/N please read and review.**

**Mosspath: I've just had an awful thought. Kits and apprentices, how old are they, and when to they need their ceremonies. The thing is, I haven't read the books in ages, and seeing that it's rainstorm who has the most reliable source of warrior books I know, and that schools broken up, I can't check. I know this is sort of black mail, but I cant really continue if I don't know, so please when you review, tell me and remind me of any cats that need their ceremonies soon, whatever the clan. Thanks so much.**

**Also, please do not comment on my stupid simile further up about films. Next chapter coming as soon as possible! (so, if your lucky, before the end of the Easter hols, might be sooner if I get plenty of reviews though) O, and go me, my longest chapter yet. Not necessarily a long one, but the longest your gonna get from me!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mosspath: This is going to another one of my longer ones, so be prepared for a short chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews: Night Kassianna, Jay's wing a.k.a. Jayfeather, Jokegirl and Howlingsky. You all get a virtual plushie of some cat you want. Jay's wing a.k.a. Jayfeather, I am already sending you a virtual Jayfeather plushie. Just let everyone know now, that my plushies tend to have a tendency of being invisible ok, be prepared for another chapter full of adventure, flashbacks, emotion and total cheesy random stuff. Like the above and this...**

Chapter 2

Jayfeather snapped open his eyes at the sound of coughing, although it didn't really help him. Was he dreaming, was he awake. Must be awake, darkness was all he could see. Frankly, he'd had enough of odd dreams, and was glad that his rather rudely interrupted sleep was dream free. Giving his bad paw a couple of rough licks, the tom sat up and sniffed. A new moss bed was made in the main area of the cave, and Leafpool was gently resting in a bed nearby the newly occupied one.

Opening his mouth, he scented Sandstorm resting near her daughter, seeming calm and peaceful. But her breathing was rough, and every few moments, it would break completely into a bad cough. Jayfeather was surprised that it hadn't woken Leafpool, but he was worried anyway. It was only Leafall, and it hadn't been a particularly cold one. If a cat as strong as Sandstorm was beginning to get the first symptoms of whitecough, how would the rest of the clan cope. There would be several kits in the nursery in a moon or two, and then it would be in the coldest depths of Leafbare.

The scent of illness was faint, but nevertheless, the very hint of the rancid smell made bile rise into Jayfeather's throat. He had seen plenty of cases turn into greencough, and cats so ill that they had to move away from the rest of the clan. The illness that had only come several moons ago, still haunted the toms mind. _Its ok, we'll be prepared this time, Brightheart or Leafpool went and got some catmint, there'll be plenty more, _he reassured himself.

The tom was still exhausted, but was determined to see if the poultice and rest had helped his paw at all. He also wanted to get rid of the thought of whitecough. Gently leaning forward, he carefully stood up. Like last time, it was fine to begin with, but the tom was hoping it wouldn't give way this time. Not only would Leafpool go mad seeing him, but he didn't want to disturb Sandstorm. _She may be Squirrelflight's mother, but we don't want this case of whitecough getting out of hand. _

Carefully rolling a little more weight onto the sore paw, he slowly padded around the cave, slowly making his way around careful not to fall or knock into anything. Relief washed over him as he reached his now rather bad smelling bed. He relaxed and let himself lie back down. But his fun for the night had only just started. Had Brightheart actually brought in any catmint, and did they have any feverfew or tansy, as Sandstorm would need it in the morning.

Determined to make sure his leg was getting better, Jayfeather briskly padded over the the large crevice where all the stores were neatly kept. Carefully and silently squeezing in, the tom pulled his foot in so it didn't scrape the coarse rock wall. Inhaling deeply, the tom checked what they had. Plenty of comfrey, golden rod, cobweb...Jayfeather sorted through the stocks, checking what he had. To his shock, the scent of tansy and catmint was stale. _Hadn't anyone got any!? _

Jayfeather raged at the thought. Leafpool didn't let him go out and get any, and then didn't make sure that they had a generous stock of it! He was fumigating inside for some reason. He knew he didn't want the clan to get ill again, and especially not as bad as last time, but there was something else, some otherreason for his madness he didn't understand.

Suddenly it happened, again.

Just a buzz in his ears, and then an annoying whining. Jayfeather's head began to spin, and then hurt badly. His ears rang, and his mind throbbed. Unsure of what was going to happen, he winced in pain. Though, he had an idea what was going to happen. "Yellowfang had better be right about me being able to control this!" he groaned through gritted teeth. Suddenly there was a horrendous bout of coughing, and the thick darkness returned, shrouding him its impenetrable gloom.

Then just as quickly as last time, the dark fog cleared, and light swarmed around him, and into his blue eyes until, darkness again. Jayfeather froze in panic. _If I've gone into someone's mind, why can't I see? Am in Longtail's mind or something. _Again there was a bout of coughing, but this time it shook him violently, and his throat began to hurt, and nose clog up a bit. _Sandstorm! I must be in her mind. _He relaxed and tried to sense her feelings. There was great discomfort, of course, she had whitecough, but then there was even greater annoyance, and almost hatred at something.

Looking deeper into Sandstorm's mind, he realized it was at herself. She was annoyed and angry that she wasn't in the warriors den sleeping, and wasn't going to be out on patrol, hunting, helping around camp again for along time. And she knew Leafpool well, she knew that her daughter wouldn't let her out until at least a few days rest after she got better, to make sure her mother was ok and wouldn't pass on the infection. But nevertheless, Sandstorm's love for her daughter didn't falter, and it was just herself she was annoyed at.

At that point, Jayfeather realized that that was where the extra anger was coming from, and the annoyance from himself at Leafpool grew. Why didn't she get the catmint, or ask Brightheart to? Her mother was ill, surely she would have gone out to get some when she found, or made a special trip, after all, it was her mother. Why would she not get any? Jayfeather understood and knew what it was like to love a parent, and would have done anything for Squirrelflight before he had found out that she had lied. But to Jayfeather that was old news, it was only Hollyleaf who still had that grudge against that cat.

Delving into the most hidden corners of Sandstorm's mind, he carried on with what he assumed he was supposed to do, fin out who the traitor was. Jayfeather looked around for anything that seemed hidden and protected that would mean it might tell him something useful, as that was what it had been like in his mentors mind, although he was still annoyed at her, _why didn't she get the catmint. _He was beginning to find it hard to concentrate, as there was that continuous nagging thought from his own mind about Leafpool.

He opened his mind some more, and tried to detect any hatred or annoyance, maybe even regret. But it was hard with his own thoughts blocking Sandstorm's. Trying again, Jayfeather cleared his mind, and tried to reach out to any type of emotion, as he couldn't seem to find anything bad. Then he found something, and it was what he was looking for. Hatred. Concentrating hard on that memory, the medicine cat tried to get closer, but found that her mind was a lot more open than his mentors. Moving in, he stepped into the thoughts and memories.

Jayfeather's eyes snapped open. While he had been in Sandstorm's mind searching, he had found it easier to concentrate. So, as he did, he blinked sharply, light engulfing him. He was in a hollow for a camp, with brambles and thorns enclosing and hiding it. He recognized it as ThunderClan's old camp. It was late greenleaf, and the scent of prey in and out of camp was strong. There was a large pile of fresh kill, and the cats were enjoying themselves, sharing tongues and resting in the warming sun. He spotted Sandstorm sitting in a corner with Dustpelt. _That's odd._ Jayfeather thought, and then realized how much younger the senior warriors looked. _They must be apprentices! _He looked around for Fire'paw', but couldn't find the flame coloured tom.

As he did, he jumped in shock, as he saw Greypaw looking straight at him, and with even more shock, felt a breeze as the grey tom padded straight pass him without noticing the odd fitting tom. Relief flooded over him, as he guessed that he couldn't be seen. _Stay focused, Jayfeather, stay focused, _he thought to himself. He padded past the busy cats, and sat down beside Sandstorm, and listened into her conversation. _Just small talk_, he thought, as the two cats spoke about nothing much, what they did yesterday, how much prey they had caught, what praise they had been given...

Closing his eyes, his preferred way of doing it, Jayfeather delved into the young Sandstorm's thoughts. Only happiness, and tiredness radiated from the she-cat, and the tom thought that he must have done something wrong, until there was rustling of leaves and branches, and a patrol of cats padded into the clearing. Five cats padded into the clearing, all senior warriors, except one. Not all the cats, that came in, Jayfeather recognized. There was Bluestar, and a cat he thought he knew... Among the unknown toms was a pure white, a dark tabby, and a golden tabby. Reaching into Bluestar's mind, Jayfeather found that the white cat, was Whitestorm, the golden tabby was Lionheart and to his disgust, the dark tabby was Tigerclaw.

Bluestar had a quick confer with the cats that had been on her patrol, they nodded in agreement, and the she-cat bounded up the rock that the grey tom guessed was the equivalent of halfrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!" the grey she-cats clear voice got the cats of ThunderClan to trot forward and sit back down once close to the large grey rock. Sandpaw came forward with the other cats, and Jayfeather got back up to follow suit. Once they were all settled, Bluestar continued. "ThunderClan needs more warriors, never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take an outsider to train as a warrior..."

As the leader said this, Jayfeather had to wince as he felt anger and annoyance burn his pelt. His fur seemed to be on fire, and his head began to spin with thoughts, to rude to imagine. Cats caterwauled in disagreement and anger. There were yowls of 'Where does he come from?' 'What clan does he belong to?' and 'What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any clan _I _know!' and much more. He watched in surprise, seeing almost all cats joining in, including Sandstorm. Jayfeather now realized who the flame coloured tom, and felt like hitting himself in his ignorance. _Firestar! _"Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices."

The yowls of annoyance died down as Bluestar spoke, which was a relief to Jayfeather's 'scorched' pelt, but as soon as she finished, they started again. There were hisses and yowls of protest."Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" Jayfeather recognized Longtail doing the jeering although there was horror in his voice, and saw most of the clan joining in. Reaching out to Sandstorm, he felt the anger and agreement with Longtail rise up inside her. Looking at her, he saw the hate in the pale she-cats eyes. He had seen all he had needed. Most of the clan had hated Firestar when he first joined, but he knew that they all he gotten used to him, and some had become close friends, well, he hoped.

Leaving the memory, Jayfeather got up and left Sandstorm mind, and returned to his own. _So the Clan was angry about Firestar when he first joined? _Jayfeather thought. _What if some of them still have a grudge against him?_ Shaking his head, the tom realized that his trip into the pale ginger cats mind hadn't been very useful. He might as well be suspecting all the clan that had been alive when Firestar first joined. Making his way around the medicine cat den, he scented dew on the ground outside, and knew that the sun had nearly begun to rise. Silently padding into the clearing, Jayfeather imagined the pearly white moon that was now hiding behind the horizon of leaf-fall trees.

The sky was a peachy colour, giving everything else an odd glow. Scenting around the camp, he noticed that no-one had got up yet, and that the dawn patrol hadn't left. _Might as well get some catmint if no-one else is, _the tom thought. So, silently, Jayfeather padded through the camp, letting his sprained paw get used to being used. The brambles tugged at his grey pelt, and before he could think about it, he was out of the camp. Relief and annoyance suddenly flooded over him as no-one called his name or had he scented fresh cat. Again, the medicine cat wanted to kick himself at his ignorance._ There could have been someone there! _he told himself stupidly, _they might notice I'm gone when the dawn patrol leaves . I should have gone through the dirt place, no matter how bad it smells! _

Jayfeather, with his jaws slightly opened, made his way carefully to the abandoned twoleg nest, tentatively placing his paws on the hard ground. The leaf-fall musky scent covered up most of the smells, but the medicine cat knew his way well, as he had made the journey to the old building enough times. But one thing he couldn't tell was where the undergrowth was. He had his ears pricked, but the rustling of leaves didn't help. The tom tripped several times, until he found what he had been looking for. It was stale, and covered with many other scents, but he had found his trail he had left the last time he went to look for catmint. Although he was glad that he had found it, he knew that it meant he had gone the wrong way slightly, and hadn't made much progress in the tome he had been outside the camp.

Nose low to the ground, he followed the musky trail he had made to the twoleg nest, Jayfeather made his way slowly to the catmint. Although following the trail that had been made several moons ago, the undergrowth had regrown rapidly over greenleaf, and the tom was as careful as he could be, trying not to trip or stumble. His noise had become extra moist from the refreshing dew on the grass and plants, so as he sniffed along, his sense of smell was weakened. Finally, he came to the end of the trail, and felt the undergrowth thin. This meant that he had come to the thunderpath, and he knew it.

Taking a tentative step at first, Jayfeather quickly sped across the cold rough path, and was relieved when he felt the soft soil beneath his aching feet. As he did, he couldn't help but think he had tasted the scent of an awake monster. It was stale, but he was sure that he could smell the scent that the shiny creatures made as they ran across their rough paths. He was also sure that it was recent, he had never smelt what he just had like that before when crossing that thunderpath, and it made Jayfeather worried. But, he needed to get the catmint before anyone noticed, so he ran on following his old trail.

The tom weaved around the rotting wood that had bordered the overgrown twoleg garden, and opened his jaws, letting the scent of catmint guide him to the plant. Happiness and relief washed over Jayfeather, as he found a large clump of the sweet smelling stuff, all healthy and smelling fresh. The aroma was tempting, and he really wanted a quick roll, but the urge to get what he wanted quickly, stopped him getting his desire. Sniffing the base of the clump, Jayfeather bent down and stretched his jaws wide, trying to get the most he could. Once his mouth was around the fragrant plant, he gently pulled, making sire that the stems didn't snap and that the shallow roots would instead, letting a good amount of leaf and stem come loose.

Success. Getting back up, the blue eyed tom rushed up and weaved the rotting fence. At reaching the thunderpath, he was sure he could hear a rumble in the distance, and the acrid smell of monster, but with his sense of smell numbed by the juicy catmint, he rushed straight over. Suddenly the scent of monster came stronger, although his jaws were jammed with a wad of catmint, and the roar of it came closer and louder. The sound seemed to stun him, until fear slammed into him, and it seemed to get his legs working, push him onto the side of the thunderpath, and knock him over.

Shocked and mildly grazed, the dazed Jayfeather lay on his front, not daring to move. He reflected on what just happened. Had a monster just roared past him, nearly flattening him, or was some weird hallucination, a message from StarClan? Jayfeather composed himself and dropped the catmint in a neat pile at his feet, until his mouth was clear of the stuff. His jaws wide, and mouth clear, he couldn't seem to scent the acrid smell of monster, well freshly anyway. Reality kicked in, and he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. _What happened? Was it real? If it wasn't, why am I aching all over, and my leg hurt? _Those were just some of the thoughts that were in his mind, until he sensed another cat nearby.

**A/n sorry for lying to you all.**

**Sorry, I really wasn't expecting to write a chapter any longer than the previous one, and I don't think I have the ability to write a chapter like the one from my one-shots. Was that ok? Hope you liked it. Who do you think the mystery cat is and why? Any more ideas for who to do. I got Mousefur, and that's it. Though I do have some ideas of my own. Also, just saying now, no-one ask who the traitor, not just because it'll give the plot away, but, err, I erm don't really know. So, R&R please and plenty of positive comments. Thanks. Next chapter? Dunno. I will need 5 more reviews though, maybe 1 new reviewer.**

**Mosspath**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mosspath: Soz for the long update, and not particularly long chapter. Been a bit busy, and I had to change things slightly after a particular request from Someone?? Thanks guys for all the reviews, virtual plushies to everyone that logged in, next time I'll give everyone one, but I'm kinda running low on invisible plushies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. I don't own it's characters, and I am not Erin Hunter! (which is possibly why my chapters are kinda short...)**

Chapter 3

Jayfeather parted his jaws to smell who the cat was. He should have been able to smell them anyway, but the odd smell of monster was confusing the tom greatly. The scent shocked him, he was confused and annoyed. Cinderheart had been spying on him. "Ar-" Cinderheart was abruptly cut short.

"What were you doing, spying on me like that?!" Rage filled the medicine cats voice, and he was glad when he felt Cinderheart shrinking back in almost fear.

"Saving your ungrateful backside!" Cinderheart was annoyed too, and after gathering herself again, she had no problems returning the aggression. But she was hurt.

"What do you mean?!" Jayfeather was honestly confused. _What _did_ she mean?!_

"I- I know your blind, b-but you were nearly squished by a monster for StarClan's sake! You crossed over, and suddenly just stood there. Come on, you knew it was there, I saw you staring at it, I mean, you were looking straight at it, surely you heard and it and smelt that vile thing!" Cinderheart yowled. She was nearly hissing, and Jayfeather realized that he was actually kind of scared of the enraged cat, but he could tell that she really didn't want to mention his disability. But there was something else to, uncertainty.

Jayfeather ignored the she-cat, turned heal and headed back towards the camp, following his new scent trail. He was confused about what the she-cat had said. _So, there was a monster? But why did she follow me? did she think me too weak to go on my own! _The sound of hurried paw steps told him that she was following, and he was glad. It meant that she didn't want to be left there on her own, and that she hadn't finished what she was saying. Her rushed jumbled up emotions satisfied him. "What do you want now?!"

"An apology, maybe a thanks!" Both cats had calmed down now, but there was still some hostility in there voices, each blaming each other for their mood.

"What?! After all you said to me!" Jayfeather declared, and with that he stormed of, stumbling on the roots and brambles. He could just imagine the smug look on Cinderheart's face, and wanted to claw it off.

In fact, she was actually worried about him, and had remembered that he hadn't picked up his catmint. Although she was angry, she had seen Sandstorm coughing the previous night, and it didn't take a medicine cat to work out what the stuff was for. _Or did it?_ Storming through the undergrowth, she reassured herself that the moody medicine cat would be fine. _Well, he got here all right on his own, so he should be fine!_ The undergrowth thinned out, and Cinderheart looked up at the rough cold path that lay in front of her. The scent of monster was still strong in the air, but she was glad she didn't have to cross, as the very thought of getting close to it seemed to chill her to the bone. And she knew it wasn't just fear that stimulated the hating for the thunderpath, there was something else...

Meanwhile, Jayfeather had noticed that Cinderheart had 'disappeared' and was glad that she had left him alone. Now he could walk normally and not become mortified by his constant tripping. The scent of mouse suddenly wafted over him, and he realized that he hadn't eaten in ages. Jayfeather knew he didn't have much chance catching the plump little mouse, but he could try. Opening his jaws, and flicking his ears, the medicine cat worked out where the creature was. He, as silently as possible, crouched down and turned to face the same direction as his prey. He was glad that he was in a small clearing, and there wasn't too much undergrowth nearby, if there was, he knew he should just give up straight away. The mouse rustled through the bracken, its back to the cat, oblivious of what was happening behind it. Mind set and concentrating hard, Jayfeather imagined where he could put his feet, and did so, until, he pounced...

There was a shrill yowl of pain, definitely not from the mouse. He had grabbed it under his paws and had quickly silenced it with a swift blow. Only a small cry of protest had come out. But this, it had come from a cat, Jayfeather knew that much.

Picking up his proud catch, he raced of in the direction of the yowl. To his fear, he realized it had come from the thunderpath. _Why are there suddenly monsters on the thunderpath?! Nothings been on it since we came here, ans the scent was always stale!_ Not caring about the brambles that yanked at his pelt, Jayfeather sped on, wandering about the days events; him in the road, the monsters, the argument with Cinderheart. His annoyance with Leafpool had been completely pushed to the back of his mind. Jayfeather felt the grass and undergrowth thin, so opened his jaws, trying to detect which cat had made the ear piercing yowl. To his horror, he noticed that the scent of cat was even more covered up than it had been earlier, and the scent of monster was unbearable. More unbearable than it had been earlier, more so than when he was apparently almost squished.

Finally, some cat scent wafted into Jayfeather's mouth, but it wasn't what he had hoped, but it was what he had expected. The cat quivering in the middle of the thunderpath, smothered in the scent of monster, was Cinderheart. Pricking his ears, he made sure that no more monsters were coming. He dashed over to the injured she-cats sided, and pressed his cheek to her side. She was still warm, and her heart still beating, just. Her breathing was unsteady and rough, and her heartbeat rapid and not stable. Fear coursed through the tom, and pain seared his heart. He felt the pain radiating from Cinderheart, and felt the tiredness and pain sear through her. She was hovering on the verge of unconsciousness, and maybe even something worse.

He pressed his side to hers, to try to reassure her that she would be ok, but nothing more than that. It may have been deceiving her, but Jayfeather's thoughts about what was going to happen was grim. In the she-cats jaws, Jayfeather could scent catmint, and he realized that this was all his fault. He had left the catmint in his annoyance, and Cinderheart had gone back to get it. _It must have been blown by a breeze or something onto the thunderpath. She went to grab it, but just as she did..._ he didn't dare think of what had happened. Instead, he tried the impossible. The thunderpath was hard and cold, it wouldn't be helping Cinderheart's frail health. Finding the she-cat scruff, Jayfeather heaved the dead weight up, and tried, and didn't succeed, not to drag the injured cat to the grassy side.

The medicine cat may have been arguing with the warrior a few moments ago, but now, all he could think of was if she would be ok. He had no supplies on him, it take him quite a while to get back to camp, and who knew when or if the dawn patrol or any patrol found them. He had to try. Jayfeather had laid Cinderheart on the closet patch of soft grass he could find that was several tail lengths away from the thunderpath, and was now deciding on what to do. He was worried sick about what would happen if he left her there. Would she pass out, or even on, would she be ok? _Stop dawdling and just go!_ Part of him screamed, but another part was saying something different. Maybe, just maybe, he could play a few mind games, or maybe try and bring her back to her senses.

Laying down on the ground next to Cinderheart, Jayfeather tried to match the she-cats rapid breathing. He closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate, but nothing happened, the she-cats breathing was too fast. He knew it was useless, he knew nothing would happen no matter how hard he tried to match Cinderheart's breath. _OK! How did I do this last time?_ The tom thought, racking his brain, trying to think of how it had happened before. _What did I do,what did I have to do to get into Sandstorm's and Leafpool's minds?_ He was almost yowling in annoyance as he couldn't think what it could be.

Jayfeather got back up, and removed the catmint from the grey cats mouth. _Herbs!_ _The last two times I was in the medicine cat den, so...? _He dropped most of the catmint, but kept a small amount in his mouth and chewed. The sweet taste flooded his mouth, and the tom almost forget his worries as the flavour made him feel happy. Lying back down, Jayfeather opened his mind to Cinderheart. Something seemed to wash over him. Emotion. He felt pain and sadness, and something else along with so much more. _It must be working, her emotions are strengthening! _Relief flooded over him as the emotions smothered him, and although the pain increased, he knew he had to endure it.

Memories flooded around him, ceremonies, gatherings, friendships and so much more. And as he expected, some memories from long ago, memories from Cinderpelt, although Cinderheart didn't notice. He didn't need to look far to find guilt in the she-cats mind. It seemed to be lingering in almost all her memories. Jayfeather wandered what to concentrate on, his task with the traitor, or Cinderheart and he current state. He didn't need to think long, the pain they were sharing was over baring. He ached all over, especially his leg which Cinderheart had broken, twice. He guessed that she had damaged that again, but he could sense conciousness, he sensed only physical damage. Just broken bones. This took some burden of off him, but there was still the matter of earlier, with the monster that had nearly squished him, and the one that had injured Cinderheart. Why were they suddenly on the abandoned thunderpath?

He thought of concentrating on the cats current thoughts. Her eyes were closed, and Jayfeather wandered what she was thinking. Hovering his mind over that thought, he delved into what looked like a dream. The emotions and memories seemed to fade until he was standing in a lush forest, not unlike the one in ThunderClan territory, but was thankfully not the StarClan's hunting grounds. Cinderheart was imagining herself padding through the forest, her jaws slightly parted, and Jayfeather guessed, looking for prey. He, in her dream, was sitting on his haunches behind the she-cat, with sight. Cinderheart was oblivious of his presence until she padded into a thickly covered bit of wood, and the tom stood up to follow.

His feet had only made a slight rustle in the grass, but it was enough for Cinderheart to hear. She turned around, annoyed at losing her imaginary prey, and yet her face seemed to light up as she recognized Jayfeather. "What are you doing here? This is my dream!" the warrior exclaimed, bounding over. Jayfeather decided to play along. Like she had said, this was just a dream.

"Well, like you said; this is your dream." Jayfeather did well to hide his curiosity in his voice, and make the comment sound matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah, I guess your right. But, what happened. Well, I guess if you are part of my dream, you wouldn't know, but... er, what happened out there. I was chasing some catmint, and suddenly my senses went numb, my ears were filled with a ringing, and my nose clogged with a foul scent." Jayfeather sympathised for Cinderheart. Her voice was quavering, and he didn't need his powers to tell him that she was confused. And she wasn't the only one. But, he decided to tell her as he knew it.

"I'm not sure. We had an argument and you disappeared. I wasn't sure where you had gone until I heard you yowl. I ran back, and found you on the thunderpath, your body limp and limp and awkward." he looked at her, and saw the worry grow in her eyes. He 'heard' the thoughts in her tired head. 'What's happened? What's going to happen? What have I done...?' Suddenly, her blue eyes seemed to glow in shock and surprise.

"You can see!" she declared. Jayfeather felt the surprise in her, but also the relief. He was about to reply when she began again. "Well, I guess this is my dream, and well..." Cinderheart looked down at her feet, and with a sickening feeling he realized she was doing what Hollyleaf did. He tried to keep his face blank as her voice trailed off, and she found it hard to find the right words to say. She looked up again and looked into his eyes and guilt passed through the stare, until Jayfeather felt as if he would be sick if he looked any more. He was unsure of the feeling, unsure of what was happening, though he knew exactly why and how.

"What is it Cinderheart?" his voice couldn't hide his emotions any more, and the grey cat looked away, hurt. "I'm sorry, but what is it?" he knew all to well what it was, but he just wanted to hear it and be sure.

"No, it's nothing. I shouldn't have got my hopes up, although this is my dream,-"she looked up at Jayfeather, and saw only curiosity in his eyes"-I-I, Jayfeather I know this isn't meant to be, but-er, do you think I'll be ok. It's just that I've been having this strange dreams, as if, if I used to be someone different or something, like I've got the memories of a cat that lived before. No, don't bother, I'm probably just imagining it."Cinderheart looked up at Jayfeather again, giving him all the grief she was feeling.

"No, it is important, please tell me..." this wasn't what he was expecting to hear, and he felt like clawing at something in annoyance. He knew she had deliberately changed the subject. But he let it go.

"It's just that when, when I got knocked over by the monster, I had this flashback, well, I think that's what it was anyway. I was on a thunderpath, looking for something, and then, then a monster suddenly came so close and it-it...well, I had it again today, earlier. When I saw you crossing the thunderpath, there wasn't actually a monster, I just had the flashback, and it seemed so real I thought it was going to get you...and, Jayfeather, I love you. Am I the reincarnation of Cinderpelt?"

"What?" yet, deep down, he felt it too...

**A/n, Aaahhh**

**I know it's kinda, well very short, but I thought that was a nice ending. Ok, Jayfeather didn't find out much traitor wise, but I could be something to do with her guilt. Could be, you ask; yeah, I'm not too sure yet, just making it up as I go along. So, I hope you liked. Same applies, 5 reviews before update!**

**Mosspath**


	5. Chapter 4

**Mosspath: Sorry about the long update, been busy with other fanfics, homework and etc. but, here it is. Couldn't think of where to end this chapter, so it sort of just stops, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or it's characters. (do you think I'll have to do this every chapter? Haven't you guys got the point yet, I don't own warriors!)**

Chapter 4

"What?!" Jayfeather repeated himself. He wondered why, because he was expecting to hear that answer. But actually seeing it, seeing the words coming out, and hearing her say them seemed too much for him. He knew he felt it too, but only deep, deep down before, but Cinderheart's words had brought the emotion back to the surface. Back he could recognise it ad respond. The tom looked at, back into the she-cats eyes, and held his gaze for a few moments. "No! It's not allowed! I don't know why I did it, it's all my fault." Cinderheart exclaimed, and the dream began to fade.

"Wait, I need to ask you something!" Jayfeather called, but it was too late. He knew he could never say anything in real life. He knew he could never hold her gaze like that again...

Jayfeather shook the feelings off of him like dew on grass. He needed to get back up and check Cinderheart was ok, especially now he knew, now he knew his feelings for her. He stood up, and sensed his way around. The she-cats breathing sounded steadier, and he could feel conciousness and awareness return. "Cinderheart?" Her name seemed dainty and fresh as he spoke it, and it made him feel good, even through his doubt and worry. The medicine cat thought he heard her move. "Yes! Are you ok?" he meowed.

"I-I think so..." Cinderheart replied, her voice weak and frail.

Jayfeather fell down in front of her, checking she was ok as he heard her voice. Her eyes fluttered quickly open at the sound. "Are you sure? Where does it hurt, do you know what happened?" Jayfeather's voice was full of panic and fear for her, and she hear it.

"No, stop panicking, I'm going to be all right; aren't I?" there wasn't much doubt in her question, but Jayfeather really didn't know.

"I- I think so yes. Your going to be ok. It's quite late in the morning isn't it? So a patrol is bound to come." His voice reassured her, but they both had doubts, but neither decided to voice them, ad they were silent for a while. The only sound was the small wind that blew in the tree tops, and the sound of small prey scurrying around, somewhere, unseen. Jayfeather suddenly remembered his mouse. "Are you hungry?!" he suddenly asked.

"Well, yeah, of course. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning! But like we're going to get some prey like this. I mean, how can I get anything, and-and, well, good luck if you want to try!" Cinderheart's voice quavered at the end of her sentence, neither wanting to hurt each other's feelings now.

Jayfeather nodded in acknowledgement, but got up and found the scent of prey hiding in the swarms of monster scent. He carefully picked it up, and found that it was still a bit warm in his jaws. _That dream can't have lasted long then!_ The medicine cat carried his proud catch and dropped it in front of Cinderheart. "You caught that?-" Jayfeather nodded. "-Well done!" she said, looking at the fresh-kill before pushing it in front of Jayfeather's feet. She suddenly winced in pain from the movement she had just made. "What-?!" Jayfeather meowed, dumbstruck for a moment. "er, I mean, are you ok, what have you done, what have you hurt? And, the mouse is for you, I'm not that hungry" the tom lied.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just my back and leg I hurt before. I think it's just because I moved it slightly." she braced herself before moving again. "Thank you for the mouse." Cinderheart added, and she took a few dainty nibbles before leaving it. "Your hungry too, eat."

So jayfeather took some bites as well, and let the flavour fill his mouth and the food fill my stomach. They finished the mouse leaving a few bones, although they were still hungry. He lifted my nose in the air, and took a deep breath, trying to guess what time in the day it was. Cinderheart guessed what the tom was doing and chuckled. "The sun has risen, it had been for a little while now. It quite pretty actually. The sun casting long shadows over the ground, and the sky is so blue with sunrise. There are peachy tinges in the clouds and the trees look quite odd in the light, with their half bare branches waving in the sky. The moon is just about showing still too, very faintly though..." and Cinderheart kept on going for a bit, describing the scenery to the tom, who's face seemed to be in awe, as he heard about the landscape.

Cinderheart suddenly stopped. "sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, you didn't, and thank you, that was nice." Jayfeather interrupted. There was a brief silence between the cats again.

"I-I had-" the she-cat was abruptly cut short.

"Hey! Did you hear that!" the medicine cat exclaimed.

"Hear what-!"

"Shh, how am I meant to hear anything with you-!"

"You just asked me a question. Hear what!?"

"I think I can hear a patrol. And my hearings probably better than yours, either that or I use mine more, so be quite!" Jayfeather shouted.

"What?! Your telling me to be quiet when your shouting at me!" there was anger in her voice and it seared Jayfeather's pelt, but he felt and heard her humour and it warmed him. He lifted his nose and parted his jaws, trying to get a scent of who was in the patrol. The scent of monster was gone, but he still couldn't work out who it was.

"O, that. There is a patrol coming. I think it's Hollyleaf, Brackenfur, Mousewhisker and two others." Cinderheart reported.

"great, get their attention then!"

Cinderheart sighed in impatience"So, after all that, you want me to start yowling." Jayfeather nodded. "Over here! Hollyleaf, over here, Mousewhisker, Brackenfur!" she yowled. Twisting round, she saw Brackenfur look up in confusion as he thought he heard something, and then Cloudtail, another cat on the patrol open his mouth as if he had found a scent. The patrol eventually put two and two together and came bounding over.

Brambleclaw, the other cat in the patrol got to them first. "are you ok?" the tabby tom panted, addressing both cats.

"Yeah, I think so." Cinderheart meowed, wincing slightly, and Jayfeather nodded.

"No your not!" Hollyleaf suddenly exclaimed, seeing Cinderheart's legs twisted, and her position awkward, "what happened."

Brackenfur and Cloudtail made it over. "I don't think that matters at the moment Hollyleaf, we'd better get Cinderheart back to camp, and fast!" Cloudtail ordered seeing the injured she-cat. Brambleclaw gave the white warrior an annoyed look, but they all got the joke. "Sorry," the white warrior apologised. The medicine cats pelt burnt with all the emotions hitting it. He hadn't been around so many cats since his powers had been increased, and it was really beginning to hurt.

Brambleclaw took charge again. "Come on, we've got to get Cinderheart back to camp. Can you walk?" the last bit was addressed to the injured grey warrior.

She carefully tried to heave herself up, but the strain was too much on her back and Cloudtail dashed forward just in time to grab Cinderheart's scruff so she didn't tumble back down. "I'll take that as a no then! Brackenfur, I think your the fastest. Run back to camp and tell Leafpool that Cinderheart's hurt. What happened?" again, his question was for Cinderheart.

"I think I've done something to my back leg I hurt last." she replied.

"Brackenfur, tell Leafpool that. Try and get some other cats to finish the patrol while your there," Brambleclaw added as the golden tom dashed off. "ok, Cloudtail and Hollyleaf, you help me carry Cinderheart. Ok, everyone get ready." and the 3 cats spread out around the warrior before carefully lifting her off the ground. Jayfeather stood back with an annoyed look all over the face.

"What about me?" he knew the others couldn't talk, which was the whole reason he had spoken in the first place. So Jayfeather picked up his catmint and tagged along behind, grumbling about how he was always left behind.

"Oh my, for StarClan sake. What's happened, are you ok?" this was just some of the commotion that came from Leafpool as she saw Cinderheart being carefully carried by the warriors. Cinderheart was wincing in pain, as although the cats were carrying her carefully, she had got several bumps and bruises, and then there was Leafpool, worrying over her like she was a defenceless kit. _Know she knows how I feel!_ Jayfeather thought. Leafpool had got the message from Brackenfur, but Cinderheart's description hadn't been clear, and the medicine cat had been over reacting about what she thought had happened. She had got out a pawful of poppy seeds, plenty of comfrey and much more thyme that needed. Jayfeather even thought that he could smell honey.

Jayfeather sighed in annoyance_. She cares way too much over Cinderheart. She's a trained warrior, she knows how to look after herself! It doesn't matter that she's been reincarnated, she knows now anyway!_ He knew how much Leafpool didn't want the warrior to find out, but was glad that she knew now. Firstly, Leafpool had fretted so much when she had found out, secondly, it was good that Cinderheart knew, she didn't need to worry so much about odd memories and flashbacks. Though, in some ways, he was glad about her over the top fuss. He slunk silently and unnoticed into the camp, and padded straight into the medicine cat den before anyone could have seen him. He felt the brambles loosely tug at his pelt, and felt a few stick to his ungroomed fur. _We'd better get some more brambles to put in there, its becoming loose,_ Jayfeather thought as he dropped the catmint on the stone floor to pick up later.

He was glad to be out of the clearing, where his pelt was tingling from the amount of emotions, thoughts and feelings. A voice suddenly made him jump as he was making his way to his fresh moss bed, shaking his thoughts out of his mind. "Jayfeather! Where have you been? Leafpool has been worried sick, and what's this about Cinderheart?"

"Sandstorm, you scared me! Err, how's your cough, I got some catmint for you..."

"I know you left without asking. Why?" Sandstorm's voice was annoyed, but the medicine cat apprentice sensed gratefulness when he had mentioned catmint.

"like I said, to get you some catmint, I heard you coughing last night, and went to get some this morning."

"Jayfeather, the sun has only just risen, and Leafpool gave me plenty of coltsfoot and lavender a few moments ago. I know you didn't tell Leafpool. You need to have more trust in your mentor!" Jayfeather was silent. His conversation with the she-cat had reminded him about his thoughts of Leafpool the previous night. _Maybe she was going to get some today, but was busy with Sandstorm yesterday, and I heard that Brightheart was on a patrol. Maybe she only let it until today, _Jayfeather tried to tell himself.

Jayfeather pricked his ears up at the sound of heavy breathing, and the sense of pain. "Jayfeather, can you please get out of the way!" Leafpool's scent and voice wafted over him, and he smelt Cinderheart and Hollyleaf with her. He guessed they were carrying the warrior into the medicine cat den. "Can you grab the spare moss bed please!?"

"what moss bed?" Jayfeather asked.

"the one at the back!" Leafpool sighed.

"I- I thought-" Jayfeather decided to shut up ad grab the moss bed instead of admitting he had thought it was his. Jayfeather scowled silently as he heard Sandstorm stifle a chuckle. The apprentice ran to the back of the cave and came back carrying the slowly falling apart bed before dropping it on the ground in front of the two struggling she-cats.

There was a sharp intake of breath and the feeling of relief. Jayfeather guessed that Cinderheart was now lying on the moss bed. He felt a sudden pain, and then it faded away. The grey warrior had turned over on her other side, as the other two cats had laid her on her bad leg. "O, sorry Cinderheart." Hollyleaf meowed, whilst Leafpool grabbed the herbs she had set out earlier. She grabbed a large mouthful of everything and padded back over to the injured cat before dropping the fresh herbs down by Cinderheart. "Jayfeather, stop standing around like a piece of fresh kill and help!" Leafpool snapped, but as she did, the tom felt regret roll of from her. "Cinderheart, what happened, what can you remember?" Leafpool's soft calm voice made Jayfeather want to be sick. She was acting as if Cinderheart was her kit!

"I'm not too sure, but err-" she gave Jayfeather an odd look, but stifled a gasp when she saw him nod in acknowledgement, almost as if he knew what she was thinking- "I think Jayfeather knows more than I do."

Jayfeather had nodded as he had felt Cinderheart's gaze on him, and realized what she had meant. She didn't want to get Jayfeather in trouble, as she had that he wasn't meant to be out long ago. He had nodded, and felt the shock and surprise wash over her. He felt like laughing but held it back. Maybe he would tell her later...Leafpool's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts. "-Jayfeather! I said, what happened?"

"Err, O. Well there was a monster, on the thunderpath; I think. The thunderpath by the twoleg nest. Cinderheart was crossing the thunderpath and a monster came along, and I think a monster came and hit her. I'm unsure on what happened though," Jayfeather stammered, telling the truth, as it was all he knew. What really confused him though was the time when he was crossing the thunderpath and Cinderheart had pushed him over to the other side. _What actually happened there? Cinderheart seemed unsure herself. She mentioned something about a flash back, didn't she?_

"Err, Jayfeather, are you listening to me?" again, his mentor's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Yes, I'll go get the extra comfrey," Jayfeather guessed, and Cinderheart quietly chuckled to herself as she saw the confused look on his face.

"Thank you Jayfeather!" Leafpool meowed, and as well as the annoyance in her voice the tom could detect a large amount of humour. So he got up and padded carefully into the crevice in the wall of the cave in search of more more comfrey. Whilst in there he heard the echoed voices of outside. "I'd best be going!" Jayfeather heard Hollyleaf say, and her steps quietly thudded on the sandy ground. Parting his jaws slightly, the medicine cat soon found a small pile of comfrey! There had been so much more of it there earlier in the morning.

_Leafpool must have taken nearly the whole lot, why does she need any more!_ Jayfeather pondered, annoyed. Then he realized. The voices in the medicine cat den grew and he heard Cinderheart and Leafpool murmuring something between themselves. "-t what actually happened, do you know? I mean, I know you left to follow him, I saw you leave, though you two obviously didn't know. Why did he leave, why did you leave?"

"I'm not sure why he left, I think he left to get some catmint-" Jayfeather heard a swoosh and guessed she had indicated with her tail to the catmint, "-but I followed because, I was worried about him. I mean I heard he hurt his paw two sunrises ago, and well, I know he can make his way around and knows where everything is, but I didn't want him to go hurt himself any more. I was just looking out for him" Cinderheart explained.

"Ok, thanks."

Jayfeather scowled in annoyance. Leafpool had hoped he hadn't heard, but that was just plain stupid of her, of course he could have heard her! Jayfeather bent down to pick up what was left of the comfrey, before carefully reversing out of the storage place. Dropping the herbs by Cinderheart, the apprentice padded to the back of the den to get some rest. _Leafpool can deal with her precious Cinderheart, she treats her like she's her kit, so why should I get in the way of her motherly bond! _Jayfeather scowled internally. He curled up, about to get some rest, when more voices, scents and feelings flooded over him.

**A/n sorry, I was in a Jayfeather sort of mood, a moody mood.**

**Yes, I know it's not my longest, but they are just going to get shorter if you don't give me ideas. Sorry, I know this is my story, but if you have any ideas that might spice this story up, please tell me with your comments in a review please. 5 more reviews before I post the next the next chapter. (though it usually 5 more reviews before I get a chance to start the next chapter!)**

**Mosspath**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mosspath: Wow, I'm in a good mood. A slightly blood thirsty one, (all will be revealed) but a good mood nonetheless. Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, especially the new ones, please stick with the story, it has just got to the good part. Cant be bothered to do any shout outs, so, just a thanks to everyone that has reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: (somehow I can be bothered to do this though!) I don't own warriors. (short but sweet, hey!)**

Chapter 5

Lionblaze padded into the medicine cat den, concern in his eyes. He had been on a hunting patrol when Cinderheart got hit, but he had bumped into Brackenfur on his was to camp. He had been stalking a squirrel nibbling on a nut. It hadn't noticed him yet, and was happily chewing away. Lionblaze had been getting closer, his paws silently moving forwards, and his haunches and tail low. He was so close, and about to pounce when there was a sound like a badger running through the forest straight at them. In fury, Lionblaze pounced at the startled squirrel, but had just missed by a whisker. The golden tom had looked up to see Brackenfur charging through the clearing around sky oak.

"BRACKENFUR!" he had hissed, "what was that all about, you scared my squirrel away, and aren't you meant to be on dawn patrol?!" Lionblaze was tempted to yowl out loud, but so far he had only caught a vole and a mouse, and didn't want to scare any more prey than Brackenfur had!

"Sorry Lionblaze, there was a monster- I mean, on the old thunderpath, Cinderheart got hit. She's now by the thunderpath with a bad back and leg, anyway, I've got to warn Leafpool because the rest are carrying her back," the tom panted, his voice full of worry for his kit, and Lionblaze guessed he had run all the way.

"Ok, that's fine, I just need to find some where else to hunt now! Good luck, give her my best wishes!" Brackenfur nodded, and charged off on his noisy run.

Lionblaze had been really worried about the she-cat, after all, he was quite found of her. He couldn't suppress his fear and worry for her, and after trying to catch some more prey, with no prevail (Brackenfur really must have scared the prey away), he had headed back to camp with his measly catch. He kept on blaming the noisy tom for his bad hunting, but he knew that his clumsy and worried paws had been the really cause.

The camp had cleared out by the time Lionblaze got into camp. It was almost sunhigh, and most cats in camp were sitting in the sun, warming there pelts. He trotted over to the fresh kill pile, and dropped his pathetic catch. The other cats who'd been on patrol were already in camp. Thornclaw, who had been leading the patrol, saw Lionblaze's catch and got up to speak to him. "Are you ok? You didn't really catch much did you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Thornclaw, just tired. Thanks again." Lionblaze replied. Thornclaw nodded before joining his friends to soak up the sun. Padding over to the medicine cat den, he saw several cats crowding round. He went over and looked inside. Of course, there was Leafpool, fussing madly over the injured Cinderheart, Sandstorm was resting it the back of the den, half asleep on her moss bed, and then there was Jayfeather sleeping in his moss bed. _What's up with him? Shouldn't he be helping Leafpool?_

As well as the usual in their, several cats crowded round just outside, being shunted by Leafpool and told to come back later. She looked over worked, and he really thought that his brother should be helping. Among the crowd, as well as him, were Sorreltail of course, bound to be worried for her kit, and Honeyfern and Poppyfrost were waiting with their mother. Hollyleaf had just left and she purred a quick hi before picking a piece of prey from the pile and joining Mousewhisker. He sighed, seeing the two cats so happy together. Brackenfur was also in the crowd, close to the rest of his family, anxious to see his daughter again.

Finally, Leafpool gave in. "Ok, you can come in, but stay back, I haven't finished with her yet." she said, before picking up some fat black roots and some small black seeds. The medicine cat chewed the roots into a poultice and placed them on the Cinderheart's leg and stuck it there with some stick spider web. She then gave the grey she-cat the to lick up. Everyone carefully made their way in, and crowded around the bewildered cat, doing the exact opposite to what Leafpool had said. She sighed and made sure Cinderheart was comfortable before sorting the rest of the odd leaves and roots. "are you ok my darling? What happened?" Sorreltail asked, and her grown up kits crowded round to hear what she had to say. Lionblaze waited at the back of the crowd, his mind not too far away, but his ears pricked, listening to what the cat was saying.

"Well, I don't really know happened..." and she told them about the the monster, and the catmint, and how Jayfeather had helped her a bit, and how lucky they were that the patrol was so close to where they were waiting. "...and yes mum, I'm fine. A little sore, but mainly restless and desperate to get out of here, I've been in the medicine cat den enough times!" she joked. Leafpool poked her head out of the herbs store before coming and completely and saying,

"Sorry, but I'm sure you don't want to go out and make it worse, and anyway, I would have thought you would would have learnt to be more careful by now. Your going to have to stay here for a few sunrises, so don't get any ideas!" Leafpool hastily put in.

Cinderheart's family gave their good luck and wishes to her, before exiting the medicine cat den leaving Cinderheart and Lionblaze the only awake cats in the large cave. Lionblaze looked around awkwardly before speaking. "Hey, you ok? I heard what happened."

"Yes thanks, like I said, just a bit sore!" Cinderheart replied normally, not noticing the hesitation and almost dread in Lionblaze's voice.

"O, that's good. Weren't you meant to be on patrol at sunhigh today...?" the tom said, desperately trying to make a conversation.

"Gosh, your right, I'd better go tell Leafpool or Brambleclaw, wait here!" Cinderheart suddenly panicked.

"...no! Wait! Your hurt, I'll go tell Brambleclaw. Do you want me to go instead? I mean, ShadowClan have seem to be moving their border further into ThunderClan territory, so they might need the same amount of cats. I er, they could be a ShadowClan patrol or something?" Again, Lionblaze's voice was hesitant, his words were rushed and slightly slurred. Cinderheart couldn't suppress a chuckle, and Lionblaze cringed. But he was sure he heard someone else laugh to...

"Would you? Thanks so much. Your a real friend!" Cinderheart replied, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that Lionblaze missed. Lionblaze began to feel hot under his fur from the compliment, and felt like skipping out the medicine cat den. But he suppressed the urge, and thanked Cinderheart and wished her to get better well before padding sensibly out of the den.

Lionblaze looked around, his amber eyes glinting in the leaf-fall sun, searching for the dark tabby pelt of the cat he once though was his father. He found Brambleclaw by high ledge, leaving Firestar's den. He bounded over, dodging the cats soaking in the sun. "Er, Brambleclaw, I'm not sure if you know, but Cinderheart got injured and she was meant to be on sunhigh patrol, should I go instead?" the golden tom asked.

"Yeah I heard, is she ok? Well, ShadowClan seem to have been edging their borders forward, so I guess we'll need your extra set of paws." the tabby replied, remembering the patrol schedules.

"Ok, thanks!" Lionblaze was still found of the warrior he once thought his father, after all, according to Squirrelflight, he didn't know that his kits weren't actually his! It was just that lying ginger she-cat that he still dis-liked. It was only Hollyleaf who held the huge grudge over her. Well, she was practically in love with her precious code, anyone who broke might as well be banished and become a toad for all she cared!

The young warrior looked up in the sky, and saw the sun not even close to its highest point. Turning back to Brambleclaw, he said "Who else is on the patrol?"

"Err, I think Thornclaw's leading, and then there's Whitewing, Icepaw, you and Squirrelflight, yes that's it. Looks like its going to be a couple of hours before you leave though, why don't you get some sleep?" Lionblaze's heart dropped, and his stomach felt as solid as the thunderpath. He hardly took in Brambleclaw's last words, but got the part about sleep. "Ok then, thanks," he said flatly, and walked over to the warrior den. _Why, why did I say I would go...?_ he thought. _I don't want to go with _her. _I know I'm not like Hollyleaf, but all she going to do is to try and get me to like her again! _Lionblaze was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he bumped into Whitewing on her way out. "Lionblaze! Look where your going. Sorry, but what's wrong with you?" she meowed in annoyance.

"O, sorry Whitewing, just tired. I'm going to get some sleep before going on patrol. I'm going on sunhigh patrol instead of Cinderheart." he added, seeing the confused look on her face.

"Ok, you'd better get that sleep then," she said, guessing he was going to his moss bed.

He lay in his soft moss nest, trying to get to sleep. He felt all hot and sticky, although it was only leaf-fall, and the sun wasn't that warm that day. Lionblaze was the only cat in the warrior den, and the scents of his clanmates swarmed around him, stale, but familiar and calming. This helped, and the tom thought sleep was actually coming, but the thoughts provoked the memories of haunted dreams. Lionblaze couldn't help but think back to his dreams with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost watching his every move, and criticising everything he did. He tossed over onto his other side, hoping to air his matted sticky coat. This seemed to help, and his body cooled a bit, and with the familiar scents and sounds around him, Lionblaze finally found sleep.

The sound of rasping breathing stirred him, and Lionblaze snapped his eyes open. He was in a dark forest, a a forest with trees that stood lonely and desolate, with only the fungus on them giving them company. The golden sprung to his feet immediately, and the dry dead bracken crunched eerily underfoot. He knew where he was. He looked up, up towards the treetops, hoping to see a glimmer of light, hoping to see even the tiniest star of hope telling him he wasn't there. But the only thing above him was more eternal darkness. Anger seething inside of him, he looked ahead and mangled body in front of him, it's tabby fur patchy and matted. Tigerstar wasn't too badly injured, but he wasn't looking or feeling the brightest after his last encounter. It was only a few nights ago, the last time he saw him, and Lionblaze still had nasty gash in his side, but somehow it had stayed clean and well hidden under the toms thick golden pelt.

There was a evil looking scar across Tigerstar's stomach, left from where he had ripped it open, but Lionblaze was surprised the dark tabby had healed. _He's dead, of course he cant die again!_ Lionblaze reminded himself. Among the massive toms fresh scars were the red and raw claw marks that the young warrior had happily inflicted. Tufts of dark fur lay scattered around the cluttered clearing, along with other what nots and other unpleasantaries. Tigerstar's small eyes shone darkly like solid amber, which were the colour of his eyes. All the time, Tigerstar's heavy breathing pierced the almost silence in the place of no stars. "So you came back!" the cats voice sounded like boulders grinding together, although Lionblaze wasn't shocked as he had clawed with cold determination at the cats throat. "What does it look like?!" Lionblaze yowled back, his voice cutting through the still stale air.

Without warning, Tigerstar leapt. His movements were slow and rigid, and Lionblaze was right to think that his enemy was still slowly recovering and found it painful to move. The massive tabby's shoulders came hurtling towards the golden tom, but things suddenly seemed to move slowly, almost as if he was watching things in slow motion. With view like this, Lionblaze found it easy to guess the tabby's moves, and dodged out the way. Lionblaze then leapt to, and pounced on the cat, now low on the ground, shocked at his speed. Lionblaze's claws sunk deep into Tigerstar's back flesh, as he had Tigerstar pinned, stomach down. The words were spat out of his mouth."Haven't you learned, _scum_. Don't pick a fight with me, you're not ready, you'll never be..."

With that, Lionblaze began to rip into Tigerstar's flesh, pulling out clumps of dark fur, splattering even darker blood, and staining both their pelts red. The wounded tom yowled in pain, and the sound chilled Lionblaze, but it gave him a thirst, a thirst that could only be quenched by causing more pain. The feel of bloodied flesh and fur felt good under Lionblaze's paws and claws, and he wanted more. Fur and flesh began flying around even quicker, as Lionblaze's furious tearing rapidly sped up. Tigerstar's yowls penetrated through the toms heart, and found only evil. Through all the pain Tigerstar was badly enduring, he found a happiness. He had done it. He may be dying for a third time, perhaps it should be twelfth, he had finally created pure evil. Lionblaze could never leave the feeling again. It would haunt Lionblaze forever, and finally, one of Tigerstar's kin would create havoc and rule the lake.

Suddenly, a blinding light pierced Lionblaze's view. It blinded him and he immediately stopped his painful attack on the already dead and dying again warrior. The light seemed to be coming from a hole in the landscape. The hole was a rip in the dark forest, and the light in it cleared Lionblaze's mind, until it was clear of violence, clear of hate and loathing, and most importantly, clear of all the thoughts and emotions that had been running through his mind. In the light, sitting in the rip, there seemed to be a silhouette of a cat. Lionblaze knew the cat, he knew the scent of the cat. The shape and scent of this cat reminded him of something, something he thought he knew long ago. It spurred memories of times when things were nearly normal, when life was sort of good. A time when there were four clans, not one that ruled under him. He, he loved this cat, but, she was dead. He had killed her, he had had to kill her...

Violent spasm seemed to pulsate through Lionblaze's body. He felt sick, yet saved at the same time. His stomach twisted and turned through his body, giving Lionblaze and awful nauseating sensation. Lionblaze twisted with his stomach, and ripples of emotion flooded over him, causing the chasms that flowed over his body. "Cinderheart..." the golden tom faintly uttered the single name, and he began to feel better. The dreams and thoughts of the dark and bleak dream of the future began to fade, and he remembered that none of that had happened. It was a dream, there were four clans, he didn't rule over any of them. He was a young warrior of ThunderClan. He had a whole happy life to live.

Lionblaze's eyes snapped open again, and he drew one long breath. The pain that was inside of him seemed to draw to a climax, and then it was gone as he let the breath go. He was lying in the warrior den, his pelt matted and smothered in his stinking sweat. "Lionblaze, you really stink...!" the voice was so familiar and calming, although it was sharp and harsh. Just the way he liked it. Things were back to normal, everything he had just seen was a dream. Lionblaze had never thought he would be happy to hear Jayfeather's harsh words like that, but they lifted his spirits and gave him strength.

A daunting thought suddenly struck him. "What are you doing in hear Jayfeather? Did anyone see me? What just happened?" Lionblaze's last question sounded pitiful and so was his voice. A mischievous look spread across his brothers face.

"Nothing, well checking on you. No too many people saw you. Thornclaw saw you wriggling around and got Leafpool and I to check on you. He's really annoyed with you though, he had to pick Honeyfern to go on patrol instead of you. Leafpool got worried and got Firestar to check, and then everyone else got nosey and had a look to see what's happening-" Jayfeather couldn't hold it in any more and burst out laughing. The look on Lionblaze's face was pure madness. His eyes were wide, ears were back ad lower jaw quivering.

Lionblaze's face returned to usual, but there was some humour and annoyance in it too. He had changed as soon as Jayfeather had started laughing. "Hey! That's not fair. So it was only you that saw me?" he asked. Jayfeather somehow nodded through his fit of hysterics. Lionblaze got up and stepped over his squirming brother to look outside to check the time. He couldn't ask Jayfeather a thing in his current state. Lionblaze had guessed right, his brother had been lying about the time too. It wasn't quite sunhigh, but the odd dream had lasted some time.

Jayfeather crawled out after his brother, an almost serious look on his face. "I know what's been happening. This wasn't the first time you've seen him, so don't make excuses. Lionblaze, he's using you. You didn't see the look on his face while you were tearing the c##/ out of him. I did. He wants you mad, he wants you to enjoy the feel of blood stuck in the claws, like you did back there. And that vision you had, that's going to become true if you don't stop, even about Cinderheart-"

"how did you know? And stop prying into my thoughts. So what if I like her, you've got no right, absolutely no right to talk about he like that." Lionblaze growled, almost launching himself at his brother. But then he realized what his brother had been talking about. He had nearly taken his anger out on his own brother. He had to stop.

An odd look passed through the siblings, and Lionblaze nodded an odd apology. "You'd better go meet up with Thornclaw, they're about to leave." Jayfeather said flatly. The blind tom had so much more to say to both his littermates, but he didn't have time. While he had been 'resting' he had heard and learnt so much, to much to say in one go. It would have to wait. He would tell them as soon as he had a long enough moment with both littermates. "thanks!" Lionblaze said, his voice calm, as he padded towards camp entrance. Both cats let out a small sigh of relief as they saw that somehow no-one had commented, or even seemed to have noticed their little out burst.

**A/n, personally I'm into this blood and gore and mystery, if not, don't review in saying your not, as I've finally got the plot planned. Only in my head, but, still...**

**Wow, again, I have to say, I think that was either my longest, or second to longest. Anyways, you should expect some more long ones, 'cos as I have said, this story has just got good, and I have decided to sort of change it into a bit of my own version of sunrise. I am getting bored of this authors note, so all I have to say is 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**P.S: soz about the swearing, Jayfeather was in the same mood I was in last chapter! The anger had to go somewhere!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Mosspath: Not much to say. This is probably going to be rubbish. Did it in an hour. First half whilst watching 'my family', second half while getting ready for bed, and frankly, I'm more exhausted than Lionblaze at the mo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or...zzz, its characters, and I am absolutely exhausted although that has nothing to do with disclaimers.**

**Here's chapter 6, I think...**

Chapter 6

Lionblaze was padding along the trees, dodging outstretched tendrils of brambles and thorns, listening to the crunch of golden leaves, and soaking in the familiar surroundings, whatever possible to ignore Squirrelflight. "Please listen to Lionblaze, I still love you. I don't care if you aren't mine, but it still feels like you are my kit!..."

"I don't care Squirrelflight, you lied to me and my littermates, you lied to us. For all we all we know, we might as well be rogues. So you can stop your pitiful whining and try and live a normal life! You have ruined our lives, but we try to keep going strong, instead of begging for mercy!" although they were both exclaiming, their voices was hushed, and they were both tagging along at the back so as not to get the stares of the other cats on the patrol.

"but you were once mine, and I loved my life, because I loved you. And trust me, you are clan born, you are a loyal strong warrior. You are anyway, even if you weren't..."

"I said...!" and with that, Lionblaze stalked off, leaving the ginger she-cat feeling sad and dejected.

The patrol was nearing the border, and the scent of ShadowClan was strong. It seemed stronger than usual, which gave Lionblaze a sickening feeling in his stomach, almost as bad as the one he had experienced earlier. The other cats on patrol noticed too, as they began to wrinkle their noses. Their scent wafted up their noses, and it was bad. Almost as bad as a badgers. _Why do ShadowClan have to have such a putrid smell?! _Lionblaze thought as they drew neared. He looked back and saw Squirrelflight far at the back of the patrol, dragging her feet in sadness. _Serves that lying she-cat right!_

Suddenly there was a yowl of hate from the front of the patrol, and the two looked up, and ran to the front to see what the commotion was. The toms lips curled like the rest of the patrol who had spotted a ShadowClan firstly moving the border right over the two-leg part which marked the border, but then hunting in ThunderClan territory. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory!" Lionblaze hissed with only the sound of pure hate in his voice, beating Thornclaw to it. There were also five cats in the patrol, but all of them were experienced warriors. "What does it look like? Kittypet scum!" it was Oakfur, and small but lithe tom. Along with this spitting tom was Rowanclaw, Ivyfoot, Kinkfur and Toadfoot. And without warning and any more hostile snarling, the intruding ShadowClan cats leapt at the ready ThunderClan cats.

It was Kinkfur that attacked Lionblaze. The tabby she-cat had bounded right over with surprising speed, but was suddenly winded by the golden tom with even more rapid moves. Lionblaze had leapt at the she-cat and met with her in mid air before knocking her to the ground using his weight advantage. Kinkfur lay winded on the ground, her head spinning and the air knocked out of her lungs. But she soon recovered and kicked her back legs into the toms stomach. But again, Lionblaze was ready. He leapt out the way, but dragged his unsheathed claws over her body, leaving a long scratch over the cat body. "How?!" Kinkfur wasn't the only one to notice Lionblaze's surprising speed. Lionblaze didn't realize, but carried on fighting.

He couldn't help but think back to his dream. His slow motion view was exactly the same as it had been in his dream, and this advantage was obviously getting the better of Kinkfur just as much as it had with Tigerstar. The two cats fought ferociously, leaving nasty bashes and bruises on each. The oddly furred she-cat somehow managed to gash out a clump of fur from Lionblaze's underbelly, but to her surprise, he kept fighting, ignoring the obvious pain he was in. But the tom felt nothing, and kept going. He knew he could easily take out the she-cat, but he knew and longed not to turn out like the dark tom. But Kinkfur had had enough. She had several deep scratches all over, one going all the way across her underside. But she held on to life, and leapt away, retreating to camp.

Lionblaze didn't guess what she was up to at first, and had rushed to Icepaw's side, helping her against Rowanclaw, a ginger tom twice the size of the apprentice. He had jumped onto his back with Icepaw and had started clawing out fur like the she-cat. But then it suddenly dawned on him as Rowanclaw collapsed, as the weight of Icepaw wand Lionblaze was too much for the tom to carry. Taking one last long rake down Rowanclaw's back, he watched the blood swell up and yowled to his clanmates. "They are getting more reinforcements! Icepaw, go back and get help!" Icepaw nodded, and the ThunderClan warriors acknowledged the warning, keeping their ears pricked for the sound of more cats from over the border. Lionblaze suddenly had some doubts in his outright orders. As Icepaw ran into the undergrowth, he saw how badly wounded she was. She had a long cut going down her back. Although it wasn't deep, the she-cats usual immaculate white pelt was badly splattered with her blood. And there were the usual claw marks and tufty fur.

"Just you and me now!" snarled the ginger tom, recovering himself from his fall. The cats voice brought Lionblaze's thoughts back to the battle. Face to face, the each waited for the other to attack. The stench of ShadowClan was obviously strong, but it seemed wrong, this was ThunderClan territory! The crisp golden leaves that now covered the ground was splattered with blood, and there were several pieces of freshkill lying around that ShadowClan had caught. _Stop thinking like Hollyleaf and get back to the battle!_ a voice inside of Lionblaze yowled. And he did. He lept at Rowanclaw, pinning him down. He then raked his shoulders and injected his sharp claws into the tom ginger fur and flesh. Some blood spurted out, and a pained grimace made it's way onto Rowanclaw's face. As the battle in front of him sped up, sight slowed down. Rowanclaw sagged under Lionblaze's weight, hoping that he would fall for the trick, but the gold cat had fallen for that trick enough times with Tigerstar.

So, instead, he did what he did with Tigerstar. He raked his claws along Rowanclaw's limbs, but let his weight on him slacken so ShadowClan cat would get up to retaliate. He did. Rowanclaw sprang up, blood trickling down his wounds, and lunged at Lionblaze. The battle continued like this, all the cats were evenly matched, except from Lionblaze and Rowanclaw. Then ginger tom was being badly battered, and Lionblaze was enjoying it. Suddenly, the stench of ShadowClan grew stronger, and the sound of battle yowls grew louder. Letting concentration drop for just a moment, Lionblaze looked up and confirmed his hunch. The extra ShadowClan cats were coming. But that was enough time for Rowanclaw and he dug his claws into Lionblaze and pulled. Wincing in pain as a large clump of fur came out, he jumped into the air and twisted out of his enemy's reach, and putting himself in a prime attacking position.

But yet, no sound or scent of ThunderClan came, and the ShadowClan reinforcements came even closer, until they were upon the battle and on the ThunderClan cats. Kinkfur was missing, and Lionblaze did a leap of victory as he thought of her lying painfully on the ShadowClan medicine cat den. But now, it was at least three against one, and the fire that had burnt inside of Lionblaze was soon put out. The excitement of battle was gone as the enemy was mauling the ThunderClan warriors. "RETREAT!" Thornclaw suddenly yowl, and Lionblaze tried to wriggle out from under Smokefoot, Rowanclaw and Russetfur. But they had him firmly pinned down. Lionblaze tried the old limp trick, but the ShadowClan cats kept hold. But he wouldn't give up. The amber fire burning in his eyes was still going, though subdued.

He tried to wriggle out of the cats' grasp, but the more he did, the more there dirty claws dug into him. He looked through their legs, and saw Thornclaw and Whitewing get up, but Squirrelflight in a similar position to him. He saw the longing in both the free cats' minds to leap back in and help, but we all knew that that wouldn't help us at all. "We'll be back!" he heard Thornclaw say under his breath. But what really shocked Lionblaze was the fact that the ShadowClan cats that weren't pinning anyone down didn't go chasing after Whitewing and Thornclaw. But as soon as the two fleeing cats were out of sight they forced the Lionblaze and Squirrelflight up to their feet. "Your now officially prisoners of ShadowClan and you shall remain in our camp until we decide we have nothing better to do with you!" It was Russetfur that spoke, and the cats all laughed at her last comment. It was an awful ear splitting sound.

"spare us our ears at least and shut that rubbish up!" the voice was Squirrelflight's and it shocked Lionblaze, as the only voice he had heard from her recently was a quiet and timid one whilst she begged Lionblaze and his littermates for forgiveness.

The prisoners were shoved to their feet, and kept apart, which Lionblaze guessed was meant to annoy them, though Lionblaze was actually grateful, and they both kept their mouths shut. To stop them running away, the code breaking cats circled around the prisoners, in a sort of barriers to help prevent them from escaping. The stench of ShadowClan grew stronger as they crossed the border, well, the correct border at least. Anger burnt inside of Lionblaze, though he somehow suppressed it, and told himself he would use it later, when he really needed it. But ShadowClan smell made the ThunderClan cats' noses sting, and the fresh wounds they had stung even more as the mocking, jeering traitors prodded them. After what soon seemed like a moon, they made it to the ShadowClan camp. It had a tattered and rather useless bramble screen border, which rather than hiding the camp, made it easier to spot as it was in such a disgraceful state.

Lionblaze's was shoved through the 'tunnel' first. He was pushed in roughly, and he guessed that they wanted his fur to snag, but the plant was so lifeless that all it did was stick to his fur in clumps as he came out on the other end. He knew this could have been a good time to attack, as no one was surrounding him, but he was too tired and achy. Once out the other end, Russetfur and Oakfur shoved him further into camp so the rest of the snivelling cats could get in, Squirrelflight among them. ShadowClan Camp was a large, but now rather rancid and what was once a grassy hollow, and the smell that hit the prisoners noses' made them think they had taken a detour to the ShadowClan's dirtplace. Though, once in the camp they were unsure if they ShadowClan knew what one was. There were seven dens in the camp, six of them larger and more well built than the seventh, though all were despicably made and falling apart. Lionblaze assumed that the smaller seventh one was theirs. And he was right.

Also in camp, was a measly rotting pile of crow food, and the ThunderClan cats were right to think and dread that that was ShadowClan's freshkill pile. There also seemed to be many cats crowding round one of the larger dens, and seeing the queasy looks on the cats there faces, he was right again to guess that was the medicine cat den. With several rough shoves, the two prisoners were barged into the terribly made den and left there. Once going through the entrance to it, Lionblaze pondered whether the reason for it's tiny entrance was because ShadowClan were awful builders, they were having a rough leaf-fall, or if they just wanted their prisoners to have the roughest time possible.

It was easy to tell that the den had been made newly, so the cats knew that ShadowClan had been planning to take prisoners in for quite a while. But the awful smell inside told them that ShadowClan had been told to make dirt in there whenever they couldn't be bothered to do it anywhere else. "looks like we're stuck here!" Squirrelflight murmured, yet all Lionblaze could do in reply was roll his eyes.

"Really, I never noticed. But, I'm not sure about you, but I'm not staying here long, and it's not just because of the smell!" Squirrelflight really didn't like his sarcasm and turned away, and curls up on the hard soily ground. Lionblaze curls up too, feeling exhausted after the short battle. _Was it really that short?_ he thought as he tried in vain to get comfortable. He may have been resting, but Lionblaze had no intention of sleeping, so instead just tried to think, think about everything that had hppened, everything that had had happened previously that day. _And I thought Squirrelflight had really messed my life up when she revealed her secret, but what's happened, everything has changed; even more!_

Lionblaze wasn't sure where to start, but decided to think about he fight with Tigerstar, and the odd bloodthirsty sensation he had felt. It was gone now, but I seemed to have almost happened again in the battle as he fought with Kinkfur. And then the way everything had become slower, and how he had had the strange advantage. He was sure when he was in the mountains that he was part of the prophecy and couldn't get hurt, but now he knew it was nonsense, but it still confused him. But what had happened that day was completely different. Was it some other power, some other random nonsense to do with the prophecy that couldn't be part off...

Then there was the second part of that dream, the part with the light, and Cinderheart. How had she gotten there, or was she actually there at all. What was Jayfeather so keen to talk about. Had the light and rip in the dark forest been caused by StarClan to get him to leave the evil place, or was it an even smaller power...was it Jayfeather, and his odd power that couldn't be possible as he too couldn't be part of the prophecy. But if he was, if they were, that would mean they would be more powerful that StarClan.

And finally, ShadowClan. Why did they need to take prisoners? Why did they need to steal territory? Were they really that desperate? And why was camp such a mess? All the dens were in terrible state. The 'freshkill' pile, which was the size you would expect in the harshest of leaf bares, was full of crow rood. Rotting rotting freshkill. How did that work? Why were all the cats crowding around the medicine cat? And come to mention, where was Blackstar, and the authority and warrior code in ShadowClan now? Questions about ShadowClan camp swarmed around like angry bees in Lionblaze's mind, and he groaned quietly, and turned over onto his other side, hoping to relieve some pain from his swollen side that he had been lying on.

"Lionblaze? I've got something to tell you," and the sound of fur and hard soil clashing told Lionblaze that his foster mother had gotten up.

"what now?!" Lionblaze replied, sounding almost like Jayfeather.

"I need to tell you something important, something about your parents..."

Hollyleaf suddenly sprang to her feet and snapped her eyes open. She was in the middle of ThunderClan camp, standing beside Mousewhisker who was still resting. Hollyleaf's breathing was rapid, and her fur seemed to stand on end. "What just happened?!" she murmured rather loudly under her breath. She had had a dream, but it was like no other she had had before. It had actually seemed real, and it wasn't about happy things about hunting and lush green forests that she liked, but darkness, pain, hate and loathing. But there was one person she knew she could talk to, who naturally should know about dreams, but his were probably the oddest, even for a medicine cat.

Hollyleaf briskly padded into the medicine cat den, and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her brother lying down beside Cinderheart. No one was awake in the medicine cat den except from her, and anger flared in her. She knew what was happening, and he was breaking the warrior code. But a memory flashed in her mind, and she remembered an even bigger violation of the warrior code she had seen before, and she pushed the disgusting thoughts of Jayfeather and Cinderheart out of his mind. "Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf's voice was hushed, but loud, and to make sure her useless brother woke up, she shoved Jayfeather hard in the side, claws sheathed, but hard enough to leave a small mark. She was careful not to wake her friend though.

Jayfeather's eyes suddenly flashed open, and embarrassment flared into his eyes. "Just forget about that for now-" she indicated Cinderheart with her tail,"-I need to talk to you. I had an dream." Jayfeather shook his head, trying to get rid of his sleepiness.

"Yes, carry on..."

"Well, I was in ThunderClan territory, but there was a scent of ShadowClan, and it was strong. I know I was by the border, but it was too strong. And then there was this yowl, and I bounded up to where it had come from. The cat that had yowled was Thornclaw, and with Thornclaw was Whitewing, Icepaw, Squirrelflight and I." she spat out the name like a piece of bad freshkill.

"Yes, yes, carry on..."

"Well, there was some yowling, and then there was a battle. It was really odd, I don't understand it. It didn't last too long- but anyway, that's not the important part. Squirrelflight and Lionblaze have been taken prisoners by ShadowClan...!

**A/n YAYAYAYAYAY, it's a cliffie**

**Yeah, sorry again, I lied, I said five reviews, but since I'm kinda changing this into a Sunrise thingy, I want to get as much as this done before it's published. But this is probably the last chapter i'll be posting in a while 'cos schools starting tomorrow, and so basically lots of homwork and etc. so yeah, I will try to update as fast as possible. But this time I do mean five reviews before next chapter. That's all. Nighty night!**

**Mosspath**


	8. Chapter 7

**Mosspath: Did I say five more reviews? Well, if I did ignore that, but please review every chapter that you read anyway. WOW! I wrote this chapter in like two hours. Well, once you've read it, I'll guess it will show as it isn't too good. But three updates in two days. Actually it's four updates if you count my other story... anyways:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or it's characters, and I am NOT Erin Hunter, (unfortunately, if I was, I could update quicker as I would have four more hands to type with!)**

Chapter 7

"What? How do you know? I mean, I don't know, but what gives you that idea?"

"My dream!"

"Shh, you'll wake Cinderheart. And, its just a dream."

"No, it's not. It felt so real, it felt like I was there. And when I was fighting, I noticed I had golden paws. I was Lionblaze. ShadowClan have taken Lionblaze into their camp, and their going to keep them hostage. Probably so they can get more land or something, because their camp is in a terrible state, and we've got to do something!" and with that the stroppy black she-cat stormed out the medicine cat den, and was on the way to highledge and Firestar's den when she bumped into Thornclaw. "Sorry Thornclaw!"

And she charged up the rocky steps, her pads sore from her speed. Thornclaw was right behind her, keeping pace. "I said sorry, Thornclaw!" and once at the top, she saw what a state he was in. Both ears were badly shredded, he had claws marks across his muzzle and several deep grazes on his back. "what-" and then she remembered, and they both charged into Firestar's den.

"ShadowClan have just attac-!" the two puffed out cats looked at other in an odd way, as they had both started exactly the same words.

"How did-?"

"Just tell him!"

"Tell 'him' what!?" Firestar's commanding voice drowned the two confused cats out.

"O, er. Well, like we thought, ShadowClan had moved the borders, but they then had the cheek to actually hunt on our territory..." Hollyleaf head a growl rising in both the cats voices and ran out the den, as she had a much better idea, one that didn't involve the whole of ThunderClan ambushing ShadowClan camp.

Again, she sprinted along the rocky foot holds, but this time she leapt down, almost tumbling over. Once at the bottom she missed the last steps and leapt to the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather, we've got to go to ShadowClan-" she stopped as she needed to get her breath back, and Leafpool was now back in the medicine cat den, tending to Sandstorm. She hushed her voice and whispered into one of Jayfeather's ears. "we need to go to ShadowClan and help get our brother, and annoyingly Squirrelflight, back! We cant have the whole of the clan charging into ShadowClan!"  
"Why not? It would pay them a lesson, and why me?"

"Because ShadowClan are having a bad time. They might not be healthy but they are rough and determined to do anything, including killing, and we cant have half the clan charging into their territory, we'd be ripped up!

"And so would we! But I'm coming, I have to clean the ticks off of Mousefur and Longtail as punishment for leaving this morning. I'm not staying!"

"come on then!" Hollyleaf was already bounding swiftly to the entrance dodging the cats in clearing. She looked up and guessed that Firestar was about to call a clan meeting. She looked back and saw Jayfeather carefully, but slowly, making his way to join her. Annoyance spurred through her, but she went back to help her blind brother.

"All cats old-" that was the last they heard of the camp as the two littermates ran through the undergrowth, side by side. Hollyleaf's flank was pressed to Jayfeather's as she guided his through the forest. But even with her strong firm support, she felt her brother slip and trip helplessly, but she wouldn't give up and leapt to his side every time. But soon she began to ponder if bringing her sightless littermate with her. He could help her so much when they got to the ShadowClan camp, but on the journey he was much of a hindrance. If they didn't get to the foul smelling camp soon it would be too late and there would be even more tension between the rival clans.

_Keep going Jayfeather! _she urged silently in her mind. He must have somehow heard her plea, and sped up, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him lift his head high and felt him press closer to her side to keep his balance. But then a scent far worse that the two cats could imagine struck then like the sides of the two leg nest. They were in clear air for a moment, but then suddenly a scent like rotting fresh kill and the dirtplace tunnel put together hit them. It stung their noses, and slowed their progress, as they hesitated as the smell made them wonder how bad a state the clan was actually in.

and Hollyleaf then saw why. They were finally nearing the border, where the cats had fought, but seeing the results of the battle in real life was more shocking than actually dreaming it, no matter how realistic the images she had viewed in her sleep had been. The dried leaves and bracken that covered the forest floor was spattered with so much blood, and there were tufts of fur that smelt and looked to familiar for her likings everywhere. Any plants that were still alive in that leaf-fall had been trampled and squashed,, though Hollyleaf pitied any cat that had landed on the torn bushes. And the scent, it wasn't just ShadowClan scent that made Hollyleaf's dry out in disgust. The smell of blood was overpowering, and although both their jaws were clamped shut, they could taste the tangy flavour in their mouths.

"Come on, we're nearly there!" and the black she-cat ploughed on into the pine forest. But she felt something missing, the warmth against her pelt. She looked back and saw Jayfeather standing stcok still, ears prick, and eyes in a focused position. She knew he had noticed that she had left, the blind cat could easily tell that much, but that he was actually listening for something. He then parted his jaws, though Hollyleaf wondered why as the smell and taste of the battle that had taken place was bad enough with jaws closed. And even if he was looking for a scent, he would never be able to get anything through the stench of blood.

There was no sign of prey, or life, just darkness and death. Jayfeather's ears were pricked and wide, and so were his jaws. He was sure he had heard something, and then smelt something. Prey? No, it couldn't have been, all living things with legs of wings had fled at the sound of cats. The wind? No, this was something living, something with its own proper scent, and they were in ThunderClan, not WindClan where the wind seemed to have its own mind. Cat? Yes, that was it, but who, and why. Were they spying, watching, stalking, or just so happening to be passing along?

Hollyleaf took a step closer, and quietly spoke. "Jayfeather?"

"O, sorry, nothing, I thought I heard something..." The smoky grey tom's voice was distant, but he didn't realize. He turned back towards his sister, and found his place by her side, and they carried on. But it wasn't nothing, he was certain he had heard footsteps. It was hard to keep feet silent on the dried debris covered floor, and they both would easily be able to tell if a ThunderClan patrol was coming. But this, this was different. The paws steps sounded as if they were hoping to be as silent as possible. And before he had opened his mouth, he was sure he had smelt a familiar scent on the breeze that had for just a moment changed its direction. And he knew that scent, he knew it so well. He had smelt it everyday since his sixth moon, everyday, every night. Almost every concious moment in his life he had scented that cat, and he could tell who its was from miles of, and he had recognized it then. Leafpool!

But they were well into ShadowClan territory now, and there was know point mentioning anything now. He was close to his siblings warm body, but not as pressed to her as earlier. There was no undergrowth in ShadowClan territory, except from the occasional burst where the light shone through. But there wasn't enough to trip him, but all he needed was to no where the odd smelling trees were. Fast approaching foot steps instinctively made Jayfeather look up. He parted his jaws and ignored the rancid stench of ShadowClan. And then he found it. "Lionblaze!"  
"What?!" Jayfeather shook his head at Hollyleaf's slowness.

"they've made a break out. Their coming, they escaped. But they're being followed. So we've got to help them. There are one or two ShadowClan cats following them, and when they run past, you leap at them!"

"What?!" Hollyleaf repeated.

"just do it!" the confused she-cat nodded, confused, but she would do what her brother said. But then she finally heard the thudding of feet on the hard earthy ground.

Jayfeather crept behind a tree to stay behind the bloody battle that was approaching, and Hollyleaf sighed as she noticed that he had found one easily enough. He sensed it, and pushed down the urge to chuckle. _A battle was approaching, be serious Jayfeather! _But what was happening in front of him was beyond seriousness. Of course, he couldn't see anything, but he felt the feelings and emotions that rushed through Hollyleaf, and her mind seemed more open than ever. Light engulfed him again, and he knew what was happening. He opened his eyes, expecting to see the still ground around him, well Hollyleaf, and here the faint sound of approaching feet. But instead he saw golden paws rush out in front of him, and the ground rocking and almost flying under him. _Is this what it's like to look down when your running?_ Jayfeather questioned himself. But there was no time for that, as he suddenly thought he smelt Hollyleaf and himself. _Odd? Of course! Hollyleaf wasn't joking about her dream earlier. She must be having a vision now, of Lionblaze as he and Squirrelflight are running closer!_

Darkness came back to him, but he wasn't in his own mind. Jayfeather was about to do more prying in Hollyleaf's mind when yowling split his thoughts like a claw through a leaf, and his own usual thoughts were in his concious mind. But the voice that had made the yowl was familiar, and so were the scents that followed it. "Hollyleaf? Jayfeather-?"

"Just fight!" Hollyleaf retorted. If it had been Squirrelflight she would have remained silent, but because it had been her brother she just gave a sharp reply. He guessed the two cats had stopped squabbling as a moment of silence came. None of them knew how long it had lasted for. They all wanted it to last for eternity, and so it almost seemed that way, yet they were unsure if it had only been a heartbeat of quiet. But, no matter how long it lasted for, it was suddenly broken by a yowl of happiness and almost joy, but then followed by two others of shock, hate and loathing in each!

Jayfeather wanted to see what was happening in the fight in front of him, and longed to help too, but he remained in his place behind the tree, and remained silent and still, hoping that no one saw him. He knew the battle a few tail lengths away from him was a vicious one, he didn't need sight to tell him that! He heard yowls of pain and agony, as well as hissing and snarls. There were screams of triumph and happiness, and he recognized Lionblaze's voice, and guessed that he had taken down a ShadowClan warrior. More sounds of anger and bloodshed continued, and he recognized all the voices of ShadowClan; ThunderClan were winning! But his thoughts of the battle behind of him were shattered as a battle in front of him began...

the scent of ShadowClan cat was right behind him. He felt the vibrations through the ground as a tom crept slowly towards him. He assumed that the warrior didn't know that he knew he was there, so acted dumb, and closed his eyes to work out where the cat was. _I may be blind but I'm not deaf!_ he thought in anger, as the ShadowClan's cats' footsteps were louder than a badgers. And then Jayfeather had him. The ShadowClan tom was right behind him, and using all his strength and speed, Jayfeather whipped round, claws unsheathed, and sent a rapid paw across the cats face. The cat that Jayfeather now recognized as Crowfrost from gatherings. He knew the scent, and had heard cats chatting and knew the name. "Crowfrost, your a pathetic pieces of fox dung. I'm not deaf you know!"

Jayfeather lapped in the sense of shock and pain from black and white cat, firstly, from the pain of the scar that the blind medicine cat had inflicted, and then the shock of Jayfeather then knowing his name. _How did he attack me! _Jayfeather heard the thought radiate out of his mind. "Like this!" he replied to the thought out loud, and leapt at him, estimating his jump and landing squarely on Crowfrost's shoulders. "Your a warrior, you should always be prepared!" and Jayfeather began tearing out thick clumps of black and white fur from the cats pelt. Crowfrost has been so amazed at Jayfeather's attack that he had stood there confused. But now he was yowling in pain again from the agony that shot through his shoulders and all down his back. Through the stench of Crowfrost, Jayfeather smelt Leafpool again, and felt the cat beneath him sag in exhaustion. Jayfeather sprang up off the cat, and he heard Crowfrost scramble to his paws and flee. After a few moments he noticed that the yowling had stopped, and that the scent of ShadowClan was so much weaker.

"What's just happened?" Jayfeather asked. He concentrated on his senses, and worked out that the all the ShadowClan cats had fled, and that his siblings, Leafpool and Squirrelflight were standing nearby. All of them were panting in exhaustion from the fight, including Leafpool. No one answered, and he shook his head, knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. "can we at least get off this foul territory then?" They all nodded in agreement, and the five cats began to head beck to ThunderClan territory, all silent and and quiet. No one dared to speak, unsure if they did, how their voices would turn out. Hollyleaf was walking on the opposite end from Squirrelflight, and Jayfeather was next to her, trying to not get too close to Leafpool, leaving Lionblaze stuck in the middle.

The different thoughts of hate still lingered in the cats minds, and Jayfeather knew that they weren't all still thinking of the fierce but short lived battle. His pelt stung as they thoughts seemed to fire over from one cat to the other like balls of flame. He shook his head and tried to ignore the constant nagging and sense of hate among the small family of cats. If there was that much hate in-between just those cats, who knows how much there is in ThunderClan...

**A/n not much to say, just please read and review**

**Yeah, not much to say. Hope you like it, and find that the story is moving quicker. If you didn't understand anything, which you probably didn't as it was a rush, please tell me and I will update you on what has happened in the last few hectic chapters. I think that's all I have to say!**

**Mosspath**


	9. Authors note

Sorry, if you hadn't noticed, this is kinda on hold. And if you got all excited about me updating, please do not murder me when you find out this is only a boring authors note.

The thing is, I need your help.

How should I make the revealation:

Slow, they're in a dumb mood and take ages to work out what the others are saying

Quick, OMG, what's happening!

Don't care!

Erm sorta in-between. They drop some hints, the others are confused but quickly work things out.

Yeah, please review telling me what you think.


End file.
